Obsesion
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: *SasoDei* Una obsesión dices?"No, claro que no, mi angel. Ese termino esta muy sobrevalorado hoy en día."


**(A/N)**

**(EDIT! Bueno, regresé y arreglé unos cuantos errores que tenía, gracias a tsuki-L por recalcar que los papás ya habían muerto -.-U, además arreglé un poco la ortografía y los acentos que me habían faltado)**

Lo último es Sasori hablando con Deidara. (Más o menos -.-U)

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Setting: **UA (Universo Alterno)

**Parejas:** SasoDei 

**Rating: **T

**Advertencias****: **POR KAMI Y POR SU SALUD MENTAL NO LEAN ESTO! demasiado perturbante, **sin** final feliz, sin un real plot, acosadores, y el Sasori mas insano que hayan tenido la desgracia de leer… -golpea su cabeza con el teclado-

**Conteo de Palabras: **2070

**Disclaimer del Doom: ****Nadie me pertenece**. Pero tengo mas de 73 carpetas archivadas y clasificadas en mi computadora, haciendo un total de aprox. 2, 816 imágenes relativas al anime de Naruto, citando varios, pero no únicos ejemplos: Akatsuki (Todos los miembros con una carpeta propia, Akatsuki juntos, A. Yaoi, A. Equipos, A. Chibis, y un largo etc.), Equipos 6, 7, 8, 10 (Cada miembro con una carpeta), Sannins, Anbu…y **POR QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY DICIENDO ESTO? no tengo idea. Pero queda claro que ****solamente soy una fan obsesionada con Naruto****. Solamente eso. **

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Obsesión.**

Lo veo llegar a la escuela como lo hace normalmente. Se encuentra con sus amigos y compañeros y platica con ellos. Tan absorto en su pequeño mundo perfecto, que no nota mi mirada inquisitiva, que, como todos los días, se abre paso entre el alumnado de la escuela hasta su angelical rostro.

Y nunca lo veo sólo; después de todo es popular.

Un pelo rubio largo, liso y suave como la seda (o al menos así se sintió aquella vez que lo toque) que daba un suave destello de oro al estar en contraste con el sol. Unos ojos azules, que tenían ese peculiar brillo que me volvía loco. Las pocas veces que hemos intercalado miradas, han sido suficientes para que sus bellos orbes quedaran grabados en lo más profundo de mi mente.

Y es tan suave y bueno. Como un verdadero ángel. Siempre con esa sonrisa amable en su rostro. Y siempre la pone cuando rechaza a las chicas que lo invitan a salir. Y a los chicos también. Eso de alguna forma me hace sentir aliviado. Si estuviera en mis manos, pondría al rubio en una jaula de cristal, para que nadie lo toque, que nadie arruine su belleza. Sólo yo tendría la llave de esta jaula. Sólo yo podría apreciar sus bellas características.

Entro en el salón silenciosamente, como siempre lo hago, y me voy a sentar a mi solitario banco en el fondo. No me molesta en lo absoluto. No necesito a nadie. Pero no me importaría que Deidara se sentara conmigo.

De nuevo, soy el primero en llegar al salón. Saco mi cuaderno de dibujos y me pongo a trazar en el papel. Siempre me he considerado un artista, mi principal talento la fabricación de marionetas, pero a veces no tenía madera, así que mejor me dedicaba a hacer bocetos para mis futuras marionetas…o al menos hasta que conocí a Deidara…

Después de que mi mundo se iluminó con su presencia, ya no necesité hacer bocetos para marionetas. Todas terminaban siendo iguales. Con piel blanca y suave de porcelana, ojos azules brillantes, y largo pelo rubio.

Y empecé a hacer dibujos de mi ángel rubio en mi cuaderno. A veces dibujo a Deidara solo. Deidara sentado en su banco, mordiendo de hábito la punta de su pluma, mientras intenta concentrarse. Deidara riendo con su melodiosa voz. Deidara caminando hacia su casa. Deidara comiendo. Deidara durmiendo…

Pero mis favoritos son cuando lo dibujo conmigo…puedo estar abrazándolo. Puedo estar besándolo. Pero, cuando un día lo vi llorar, decidí que así me gustaba más.

Cristales transparentes cayendo de sus preciosos ojos, mejillas con un leve tono rojo por las lágrimas, y esa expresión de tristeza. Se veía tan inocente…

Luego descubrí que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente. ¡Y cómo quise ir con él, y sostenerlo en mis brazos y decirle que igual yo también había perdido a mis padres! Solo que lo de mis padre no fue un accidente… Como sea. Yo no los necesitaba.

Y así me lo imaginaba, llorando. Yo arriba de él, besando sus lágrimas puras. Yo abrazándolo, mientras el sollozaba en mi hombro. Yo manchado de sangre y Deidara con su angelical rostro distorsionado de terror…y aún así, hay otras mejores.

Las que más adoraba eran las que Deidara era mi marioneta, y yo lo controlaba. Podía hacerlo danzar. Podía hacerlo besar. Podía hacerlo llorar. Y me sentía tan bien teniendo control de tan bella criatura.

Las puertas del salón se abren y Deidara entra. Sigo con mis ojos sus movimientos. Él tranquilamente escuchando música por unos pequeños audífonos rojos que tenía colocados en sus oídos. Se sienta en su lugar de siempre, al frente del salón. Cuatro banco separándonos. Dejo mi lápiz a un lado y me concentro en el bello ser que tengo enfrente. Veo que saca su propio cuaderno y empieza a dibujar. Ya sé que está dibujando. Ya he visto su cuaderno. Son pájaros… Aves, halcones, mariposas, _Ángeles_, cualquier cosa que pueda volar. Que dulzura…

Mis pensamientos son rotos por la puerta de nuevo abriéndose. Siento mis manos convertirse en puños. Itachi Uchiha se acerca con una sonrisa a mi objeto de atención. Lo saluda tranquilamente. Ira burbujea en mi interior, pero logro controlarme, como siempre.

Casi al mismo tiempo que me fijé en Deidara, el Uchiha se volvió objeto de mi odio más puro. Él se atreve a acercarse a mi ángel. Yo sé que Deidara e Itachi no son nada, pero aún así no puedo evitar sentir una cantidad de odio a su persona. Además de eso, él estuvo ahí ese día. Incluso, tal vez debería agradecerle. Gracias a él conocí a Deidara

Lo sigo observando en silencio, mientras habla tranquilamente con Uchiha. Lentamente el salón empezó a llenarse de alumnos, que siguen su vida despreocupada e inocente del mundo exterior.

No pongo atención a la clase por verlo. Y cada uno de sus movimientos se graban con fuego en mi memoria. Después de todo, sería la última vez que lo veré en el salón.

Las clases pasan rápido y mi ansiedad crece minuto a minuto. Incluso me siento temblar. Cualquier persona que me observe, diría que estaba nervioso por algo, o incluso desesperado. Pero no lo estoy.

Ansioso es la palabra para describirme.

Las clases terminan sin nada especial. Gente viene, gente va. Nadie me ve, como es costumbre.

A la salida de nuestra escuela (se siente tan bien decir que algo es suyo y mío) se despide normalmente de todos, como si fuera a verlos el día siguiente. Supongo que está bien, puesto que no sabe que es lo que tengo preparado.

Lo sigo como siempre lo hago a la salida, siguiendo sus pasos expertamente. Voltea hacia atrás varias veces, lo mas probable percibiendo mi mirada y mis pasos, y yo me escondo rápido. Se encoge de hombros y sigue caminando, hasta que llega a su linda casa.

Busca las llaves debajo del tapete de entrada, donde siempre las pone. Abre fácilmente y entra.

Desde el otro lado de la calle sonrío. Desde la muerte de sus padres ha vivido sólo.

Algunos llamarían esto acosar. Yo lo llamo estar enamorado. Uno tiene derecho a saber de las cosas que te gustan. Una banda de música, por ejemplo. Quieres saber quienes son sus integrantes, cuando son sus presentaciones, etc. Es lo mismo con mi Deidara.

Cruzo la calle tranquilamente. Me arreglo un poco mi uniforme escolar, y toco a su puerta. Ese tiempo para que abra la puerta se me hace eterno, pero al fin escucho su melodiosa voz:

-¡Un momento!- sonrío al escucharle, _oh_ tan cerca y tan lejos; solo una puerta separando nuestro amor.

Luego de esperar unos segundos más, abre la puerta, ya cambiado de su uniforme a ropa normal. Le doy una mirada rápida, antes de que mis ojos se queden en los color cielo suyos.

-¿Un? ¿Puedo ayudarte?-me pregunta, al tiempo en el que me doy cuenta que estuve observando mucho, me sonrojo y advierto mi mirada hacia a un lado. ¡Pero no me haré hacia atrás al último minuto! Vuelvo mi mirada a sus ojos confusos y le sonrío.

-Mi nombre es Sasori.

La cara de Deidara denotaba confusión; tan inocente…Lo veo que mira mi vestimenta.

-¡Oh! es cierto, un.-dijo dándome una sonrisa que me hizo ver estrellas.-Vas en mi misma clase de Historia, ¿cierto?

Le sigo sonriendo.

-Matemáticas –corrijo.- Español y Biología también…

Sus bellas mejillas adquieren un color rojizo y ríe nerviosamente.

-Lo siento, un... Ya sabes, es una gran escuela, un.-sigue riendo avergonzado.

Decidí omitir que teníamos nueve, de las doce clases, juntos.

-¿Quieres, umm, pasar o algo, un?- pregunta, viendo que todavía estamos en el pórtico de su casa. Tan inocente y confiado como imaginé que iba a ser.

-Claro, gracias.

_Lo demás pasó rápido…_ y en un segundo lo tenía amordazado y amarrado en una silla, yo mismo sentado en la propia que había colocada frente a él.

•--•--•

Y ahora, estamos aquí. Sentados y platicando (al menos yo) de lo que pudimos haber hecho si hubiéramos estado juntos, desde aquel tiempo que nos encontramos por primera vez.

¿Lo recuerdas, mi ángel, cuando nos conocimos…? Éramos jóvenes aún. Serían unos…doce años, ¿tal vez?

Caminaba intentando ignorar los insultos dirigidos a mi patético ser. ¿Sabes…? la primera vez que te ví, pensé que eras un ángel. Creo que te habrás dado cuenta…

La verdad es que nunca encajé en la escuela, así que supuse que, con tus vistos, ibas a ser popular rápidamente. No me equivoqué ¿Verdad, amor?…

Oh… lo siento, siempre olvido que no puedes hablar con eso en la boca, pero me tendrás que disculpar, dulzura… no quisiera que alguien escuchara que estés aquí.

Yo era víctima de las bromas más crueles de todos en ese entonces. Luego, conforme iba creciendo, simplemente se olvidaron de mi presencia, lo cual agradezco. Pero en ese tiempo parecía que al mayor de los Uchihas le gustaba molestarme.

Ese día me metió el pie mientras me dirigía a mi salón. Caí al suelo, golpeando mi nariz y esparciendo todo el contenido de mi mochila. Me levanté despacio. Itachi ya se había ido de ahí. Empecé a juntar mis cosas.

Entonces una mano blanca me extendió uno de mis lápices. Levanté la vista, y fue la primera vez que vi directo en tus ojos azules. Me quedé sin palabras. No creí que fuera real que alguien me estuviera ayudando. No creí que _tú_ me estuvieras ayudando.

Te di un suave gracias, y me sonreíste. (¡Oh! como quería congelar el tiempo, para tener esa sonrisa conmigo siempre.) Me terminaste de ayudar a juntar mis cosas. Me miraste de nuevo, y nos paramos del piso.

Y cuando el Uchiha te llamó lo maldije en silencio.

Tu solo me volviste a sonreír.

-Nos vemos luego, un- las primeras palabras que me dijiste. Y entristezco al decir que fueron las únicas que han contado en estos 4 años. Si bien hemos intercambiado palabras durante ese tiempo, ninguna en realidad contaba.

Un "Lo siento" por que nuestros hombros chocaron accidentalmente en el pasillo no cuenta. Tampoco un "Con permiso" cuando estaba caminando lentamente, sumido en mis pensamientos, y obstruía el flujo peatonal, cuenta.

_Nos vemos luego._

Bueno, al menos yo te vi. Todos los días después de eso.

¿Amor…? ¿Era acaso amor lo que sentía…?

Me rió de eso… ¡Claro que era amor! Y era el verdadero…

No ese amor que muchas veces los escritores románticos quieren plasmar en un momento de inspiración. Eso no era amor… el amor no es colorido, no es tan dulce y alcanzable, tan perfecto y moldeable…eso, solo es ficción. Eso es lo que quieren que creas. Todos hacen una revolución para hacer que quieras enamorarte. Todos pintan un monocromático sentimiento en un arco iris de satisfacción y gozo.

Ese es el amor de los cuentos de hadas…ese en que el "vivieron felices para siempre" se usa cotidianamente. Pero no saben de amor…

El amor que yo siento es verdadero, realista. Ese que está a la vuelta de la esquina de tu casa, de tu corazón. El amor de que yo te hablo es el más común que hay, es _mi_ amor. El no correspondido. Pero igual, tal vez no hubieras llamado mi atención si hubieras correspondido mis sentimientos.

Después de todo, ese es el amor de cuentos. Era el mismo que tenían mis padres hacia mí.

Por eso los mate. (Oh, vamos, no tienes que estremecerte así…)Fingían saber que era el amor…fingían amarme.

Pero bueno, ¿Qué se le puede hacer…?

Es un poco molesto esa venda en tus suaves labios. Te concederé tu deseo, mi ángel, y te la quitaré.

¿Una obsesión dices? No, claro que no, mi corazón. Ese término esta muy sobrevalorado hoy en día. La gente lo dice, y ni siquiera sabe que significa. Justo como tú lo estas haciendo ahora, ángel.

Mi amor es verdadero. ¿Qué demuestra más amor que quererte solo para mí? ¿Qué demuestra más amor, cuidar de tí todos los días, a toda hora, sin que te des cuenta? ¿Qué demuestra mas amor que cortar tu cuerpo en pedazos y sentir la sangre fresca resbalándose por mis dedos…?

Y me siento tan feliz por ser lo último que vas a ver.

¡Oh!…no llores, mi ángel…pronto iré contigo, y estaremos juntos para siempre. Solo espera un poco mas…

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Por que la muerte no evita el amor…solo lo retrasa._

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**(A/N)**

OMFG! Estoy demente!! Ni siquiera se de donde salió esto…Oh! espera, si se…me entró la loca idea de Sasori acosando a Deidara, pero no quería hacerlo tan largo, ni mucho menos matarlos…pero bleh! ya lo hice…Y ahora que lo vuelvo a leer, me doy cuenta que tengo GRAVES problemas… -se encierra en su esquina emo-

Simplemente adoro llamar a Deidara ángel :D Primera vez con Sasori's POV.

NO SE OFENDAN, ESCRITORES ROMANTICOS! solo estaba plasmando un pensamiento insano de Sasori, por el bien del Plot. Yo misma soy una romántica irremediable…pero ¡Hey! a veces debes de contradecirte!! (Y actuar insanamente…como YO! :B)

**Review!!**** ONEGAI!? **


End file.
